


Stormy Night

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Kaisoo [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Kyungsoo grunted as he heard the door to his dorm open, creaking on its overused hinges. Annoyance sparked in his veins as he rolled over; sleep had been seconds away from his grasp after ten hours in practice and recording, and he didn't appreciate the interruption.





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilydrawsart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilydrawsart/gifts).



Kyungsoo grunted as he heard the door to his dorm open, creaking on its overused hinges. Annoyance sparked in his veins as he rolled over; sleep had been seconds away from his grasp after ten hours in practice and recording, and he didn't appreciate the interruption. He cracked an eye open, not enough to show he was awake. If it was anyone he didn't want to deal with, he didn't want them to see he was awake. No, keeping one eye barely open would allow him to feign sleep easier.

Kyungsoo expected to see Junmyeon, maybe Minseok, coming to check in with him after recording. What he didn't expect to see was Jongin.

Jongin curled in on himself, the light shining in through his still open curtains – Kyungsoo had been too exhausted to draw them when he'd stumbled in from his shower – highlighting tear tracks down the younger male's cheeks. His sleep shirt fell off his right shoulder, showing some nail marks in his skin and Kyungsoo shot upright.

"Nini?" Kyungsoo held his arms out for his boyfriend, who shut the door behind him. A crack of thunder rumbled through the room and Jongin yelped, darting across the room.

Kyungsoo jumped at how quickly Jongin was in his arms, face buried against Kyungsoo's shoulder, shaking and crying. Kyungsoo's hand automatically began to rub circles up and down Jongin's spine and he pressed a gentle kiss to the younger male's temple. "The storm scaring you, Nini?"

Jongin nodded, his hand tight against his shoulder. Kyungsoo saw how his nails dug into his skin, leaving tiny arcs, and he frowned. Carefully, he tugged Jongin's left hand from his shoulder, interlacing their fingers and laying them down. "Stay with me, come close, I've got you safe."

Jongin sniffed and laid down, pressing his head into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo cursed internally at the angle he had to rest his head, knowing his neck would be stiff in the morning, but he didn't fight it. He let go of Jongin's hand for a moment, and his heart jumped at the whimper his partner made. "Give me a second, it's alright."

Kyungsoo pulled the blankets up above their heads, awkwardly tucking them under the pillow before he settled. He tangled his legs with Jongin's and wrapped his arm tightly around his waist before carefully interlinking their fingers again. He rubbed gentle circles into Jongin's hip, pressing kisses to Jongin's forehead. "I've got you safe, Nini. Nothing is going to hurt you, not while I've got you. It's just a loud noise, it's just loud noises."

Kyungsoo drifted off, gently singing a song under his breath, his words a whisper above Jongin's head. He kept it up, unaware of how much time passed. The only way to tell was each crack of thunder as the storm got further away, the amount of seconds Jongin spent whimpering after each rumble. Kyungsoo smiled as the whimpering became less and less, and Jongin's sniffs became soft snuffles of exhaustion.

Kyungsoo didn't stop singing until he was sure that Jongin's breathing was even, slower and warm against his skin. Kyungsoo kept singing softly until his throat began to tinge with the start of a sore throat. He leaned back and watched Jongin with a gentle smile. Carefully, Kyungsoo let go of Jongin's hand and wiped the still drying tears from his cheeks and pressed another kiss to his forehead.

"I promise, nothing will ever hurt you when you're with me."

Jongin smiled in his sleep, cuddling closer and Kyungsoo held him close as he finally settled down. Sleep didn't take too long to grip him; the last thing he felt was Jongin press a kiss to his neck.


End file.
